


Bright Phoebus

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, dark!Will AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Randall is framed for the crimes of the Ripper, and Hannibal finds an admirer.





	Bright Phoebus

Randall Tier as a perfect scapegoat really, innocent of Hannibal’s crimes and yet still a killer.  
Hannibal did not have to work hard to frame his former patient, just some dna left in his home after a heated sexual tryst. Randall was a good, animalistic lover and Hannibal savored him for a time, allowing them to share a version of his present self.  
Randall wasn’t the ripper, but he fell easily.  
Hannibal was glad to be rid of him, as he was getting clingy and demanding.   
Now he was in Chilton’s less than capable care, and Hannibal couldn’t wait to gloat over his former lover’s predicament. It made him feel superior, and that was not to be missed for anything. 

*  
“You didn’t have to come,” Randall said, pale in his prison suit.  
“No,” Hannibal said. “But here I am.”  
“You said we had a destiny,” Randall said.  
“We do, separately.” Randall wasn’t his Patroclus.  
“You said I was destined for greatness.”  
“You are. Just look at how many fans you have after miss Lounds interview. You have reporters lining up, and Chilton is writing a book.”  
“Infamy is not what I sought.”  
“We can’t always get what we want,” Hannibal said, not quite quoting that great philosopher Mick Jagger.  
“We were in love,” Randall sighed.  
“You were,” Hannibal said and left.  
It was a sorry sight to see Randall thus but generally very pleasing.

*  
Randall does not try to escape, doesn’t plead innocence. Hannibal stops visiting after a while, his mind concocting new games to play. He tries to play with Alana, but finds her lacking. She might make a good wife, but Hannibal does not want a wife.  
Every other avenue seems closed to him.  
Bedelia is a killer, but only rarely and not solely for pleasure.

*  
One day a new Ripper victim appears. It seems like one anyway. It’s a copycat, having left a young man arranged artfully in the woods. It cannot be Randall, and Alana isn’t capable of such artistry.   
A new pretender wants the throne, and Hannibal can’t wait to meet him.

*  
Hannibal finds a clue in the form of a tableau of a young man in a tree. Like Daphne he is escaping the god Apollo’s amorous intentions it seems. Hannibal looks for the man’s home address and finds a billet-doux for himself.   
“Clever man. Meet me in the park at midnight-Apollo.”  
Bright Phoebus, Hannibal might be in love.

*  
Hannibal meets the man at the tree.  
“Apollo?” he asks. “I’m not your Daphne.”  
The young man is very pretty, all curls and cherubic blue eyes.   
“I’m not your Apollo,” he says in a sonorous voice. “And you are my Hades.”  
“Shall I call thee Persephone then?”  
“If you would. I will eat anything you offer me.”  
“I would feed your intellect sweet youth.”  
“I am Will.”  
“Of course you are,” Hannibal says and they kiss, and only then does Hannibal see the dead body at the root of the tree. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is "quantifiably bitchy" is he not?


End file.
